


相连

by hypnosk66



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25301998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypnosk66/pseuds/hypnosk66
Summary: “看到了吗，李冬，你和我之间，系的是死结。”
Relationships: Li Hedong/Xie Jin, 谢金/李鹤东, 金东 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	相连

**Author's Note:**

> 非典型灵魂伴侣设定。

那阵疼痛来得突然，正在自习课上打盹的人硬生生被痛醒，来自左手手腕的痛感正攀着整根手臂向上蔓延。

脸上的伤才刚长出嫩芽，那一刀带来的痛感仍刻在记忆里，但即便已经如此习惯受伤，此刻的疼痛也无法让人忽视，李冬怀疑这手是废了。

打了声报告，李冬跑去厕所躲避同桌探究的目光。确定厕所里只有他一人后，进了隔间还不忘上锁，这才撩起校服袖子察看。

没有伤口，当然没有伤口，不然他早发现了。本该白净的手腕现在被一团乱线缠绕，鲜红的线条毫无规律的扭曲在一起，围着手腕狰狞了整一圈，这不是伤口，硬要说更像是纹身，但又比刺青墨水逼真，仿佛下一秒就会有血珠沁出。

李冬知道这个，这是他的灵魂印记，好赖生理课没睡过去。

“妈的。”

课上老师讲过，随着年龄的增长，在人的体表会显现出由红色线条组成的图案，那是灵魂最直接的体现，人类也将通过这印记来寻找自己的灵魂伴侣，当印记与印记相贴合时，无源可寻的线条将会被捋平，从此变成一根只通向对方的红线。

李冬还记得上完这堂课后自己给的评价——狗屁。

他可不信这个，凭什么要由这莫名其妙的线决定自己的另一半，只因为有着相呼应的印记，就能不顾一切的爱上对方？爱情要是都这么突然，天下月老全得失业，这根本不是什么灵魂的红线，这是锁，是牢笼！

再者说，要是在印记出现前有对象了怎么办，因为一根线就跟别人跑了？狗屁，真是狗屁。

李冬来回翻转着左手，这印记真是越看越不顺眼，说好的组成图案呢，怎么这印记随便的像团乱毛线，意思是我的灵魂一塌糊涂无可救药咯？

真是狗屁，李冬在心里又骂了一句，回到教室拿红笔在手腕上乱划一通，墨水与印记交错，本就杂乱的线条越发看不出原样。

疼痛持续了三天，李冬在医务室顺了段绷带把手腕包起来，这件事没让任何人知道，连亲哥问起来也只说是扭伤。

今天有校篮球队的比赛，李冬翘了最后节美术课溜去体育馆。管内汗水蒸腾，场上人来球往，不过李冬的眼里只有一人。

即使在篮球队里，这个头也算顶顶高的，一伸手就能扣住篮筐，李冬也就坐在看台上时能俯视他。

比分拉的很大，胜负毫无悬念，身边的学生站起身来鼓掌叫好，李冬没和他们一起欢呼，他对篮球没多大兴趣，无所谓输赢。

球员互相握手致意，这才散了场。小伙子腾腾腾跑得飞快，隔着台阶蹦哒着从看台冲下来，手里的毛巾捏了有好一会儿，现在唰的盖上人脑袋。

“擦去吧！”

“冬哥你也来看球啊。”那人笑嘻嘻地拿着毛巾胡乱擦脑袋，头毛乱翘，像个狮子狗，“等会儿一起吃饭去不？”

“去，刷你的卡。”

“得嘞！”

这人谢金，大他一级，和他哥李伟是同学，是个体特生，但是据说成绩还不错，戴副细框眼镜人模狗样，穿上背心短裤叱咤球场。

他和李伟关系不错，跟着和李冬也玩得挺好，其实李冬和他可能更亲点。前段时间小兔崽子出去打架被划了一刀，估计得留疤，他哥实在管不住，只能叫朋友帮忙看着点。

李冬倒是乐意和谢金混在一起，他除了聊天费脖子，其他都挺好，整天弯着嘴角不知道在高兴什么。

跟个傻子一样，李冬评价。

“诶，冬哥这手怎么了？”两人正往食堂走，初夏的太阳晒得人发汗，李冬挽着袖子露出了一截绷带。

“哦……不小心扭伤了。”天气越来越热，等换上短袖了索性贴块膏药挡着，李冬又把袖口扯下来。

“你不会又去打架了吧，揍人揍的？”

“管着吗，等会儿刷爆你的卡。”

阵雨下的突然，等吃完饭出来，雨密得像是拿脸盆泼的，宿舍没几步路就能到，但冒雨过去够呛。

“怎么办？”谢金让李冬拿主意。

“冲呗。”

行吧，听小孩的，冲呗。两人嘻嘻哈哈的奔进雨幕，没跑几步身上就全湿了，幼稚鬼故意踩进水塘，溅得对方一身泥水，互踩着终于进了楼，被宿管直接踹进澡堂。

“你这儿怎么了？”

浅色背心被雨水打湿，隐隐透出布料包裹的肉体，谢金后腰上贴着的一块膏药更是显眼。

“前两天拉伤了，校医给贴的。”谢金轻描淡写一句，脱下背心随手丢进脸盆。

“那你今天还冲这么猛。”李冬想起这人刚才在球场上大杀四方的样子，实在不像有腰伤。

“小伤，不碍事。”谢金揉一把小屁孩的脑袋，又躲过反击的一巴掌，“冬哥这是关心我呐？哎呦感动感动……”

“闭嘴吧，老头子。”

“哼，小鬼头。”

冲了凉李冬还赖在谢金宿舍，眼瞧着快到晚自习的时间了，这人却一点也不急。

“你不写作业啊？”

“等会儿抄抄就完事了。”

“好啊你，一点都不乖，到时候你哥又怪我。”

“我管他那个……”

李冬抢了袋薯片拆开，坐在床上晃荡着腿，话到嘴边又不太想出来，“谢金，灵魂伴侣这玩意你知道吗？”

谢金正坐在桌上玩手机，听人问话抬头瞧他，“这不生理课的内容吗，你要我补课？”

“去你的，那节课我听了……就问问你什么想法。”薯片咬得喳喳作响。

“嗯……这能有什么想法？感觉还挺玄乎的，不过知道这世界上能有这样一个人和你灵魂匹配，我还是很期待找到对方的那天的……你怎么想起问这个，你出现印记了？”

“瞎聊嘛，我可没这玩意。”李冬把腿收上去盘坐在床上，“你有吗？”

“我也没有。”谢金答得干脆。

“哦……”

薯片只吃了小半袋，剩下的扔给谢金，李冬爬下床穿鞋要走。

“哪儿去啊？”

“上课。”

刚才不还说翘了吗？谢金抱着半袋薯片目送李冬，总觉得这人走得有气，猜不透猜不透，谢金把薯片当作他脑袋，学人家咬得喳喳作响。

夏天日子长了，做完值日天还亮着。周末学校不住宿，回家的学生走得差不多了，李伟在学生会还有点事情没办完，李冬单肩挎着书包站在校门口等他哥。

结果先等来一帮熟面孔。

带头那人右手还打着石膏，是上次被李冬揍的。不长记性，李冬瞥了眼，这人像是被吓到往后退了半步。光他一个人肯定没胆子来寻仇，后面还跟着几个带家伙的，真打起来够呛，李冬在心里盘算跑去门卫的可能性。

“喂！往哪儿看啊！摸摸自己脸蛋，小子还记得我吗！”打石膏那人开口了。

“知道，我上个月被狗咬了。”书包肩带被抓在手里，李冬打算甩他脸上趁机跑路。

“你他妈……李冬你皮痒是不是！”带头的挥了挥手，身后几人围成个半圆，随时准备动手。

“嘛呢，你们！”

剑拔弩张之际，一个声音从身后传来，李冬书包都快甩出去了，硬是收了手。

是谢金。

“你他妈又谁，管闲事连你一块儿揍明白吗！”话是这么说，谢金身高带来的压迫感让这帮毛头小子心生退缩，但他们胜在人多，谢金就算三米多高，加上李冬也才两个人，没什么可怕的，今天稳赢了。

“我他哥，你们又谁啊，没什么事儿我们回家了。”说着谢金就去搂李冬肩膀，把人圈在怀里要往别处走。

“等会儿，你当我傻子啊！他哥李伟长什么样我们知道，你又哪里冒出来的便宜兄弟。”

“我是他便宜兄弟，你们是我便宜孙子？”

“你他妈……卧槽！”

话音未落，谢金抬腿就是一脚，直踩在这人胸口，石膏男被踹得连连后退，被身后同伙接住，谢金没再管他，抓着怀里人的手撒丫子就跑。

那腿长的，没练过还真追不上，李冬被他带着也跑得飞快，不多时两人拐进一小胡同口，那帮人没能追上。

一路狂奔，终于停下休息会儿，李冬大喘着气，心脏快从嗓子眼跳出来了，再看谢金，也没好到哪儿去，扶着墙满头大汗，另一只手抓着李冬还没松开，正巧握在左手手腕，缠着绷带的地方被整个包裹。

李冬只感觉手腕滚烫。

“那些人谁啊？呼……你老实告诉我……”气还没喘匀，谢金惦记着先问话，又想起还抓着人手，赶紧松开，“哎呦，握得疼吗？我忘记你手扭了。”

李冬装模做样的揉了揉手腕，没搭话。

“问你呢……”

“那人手上石膏我弄的，今天就是来报复。”李冬没敢直视谢金的眼睛，“他说得对，你少管闲事，连你一起打了怎么办……”

“那我也不能看着他们打你吧？再说……你的事情怎么是闲事了！”谢金有点冒火，这人到底知不知道刚才有多危险，他远远的就看到那群人里有好几个拿刀的，随便来一下都要见红，刀刃不长眼，躲得过第一刀不见得能躲过下一刀，“那人就是上次划你一下那个？”

没回应，看来就是了。

“究竟怎么回事儿啊？”

“没什么，你别管……”

“李冬，唉，就算轮不到我管，那也替你哥考虑考虑！”两人其实只差一岁，但谢金还是忍不住说教起来，“上次别人找过来，看你糊一脸血，李伟差点先躺地上，你做事前先过过脑子行吗。”

“我撞见那逼在校外劫我同学钱，我也当没看见路过吗！”李冬攥紧了拳头咬牙切齿，抬起头几乎把肺喊出来，“我他妈也不想挨那一刀，又不是划在你脸上，你他妈管得着吗！”

谢金抓着人脖领往自己跟前带，李冬甚至觉得他下一秒就要揍上来。

“我心疼你！行吗！”

“心疼不着！”

李冬甩开拽着自己的手，头也不回跑了。

“唉……”

算上今天，李冬已经整一周没来找他了，下了球场没人送水，吃饭没个伴，两个年级只隔一栋楼，谢金也不是没去找过他，但都被人躲过去了。

“大夏天的思春呢？”

谢金正趴在课桌上忧郁着呢，就听到有人搭话，抬眼一瞧，更郁闷了，刚走个弟弟又来一哥。

“李伟，你学习好，你说说灵魂伴侣到底算怎么回事？”

“真思春呢？”李伟搬了把椅子挨着谢金坐下，“愿闻其详。”

“你别逗了，我这想不明白着呢。”

“你不会是有印记了吧？确实，这岁数也差不多了。”

“还真有了，但我已经喜欢上别人了怎么办……”

嚯，八卦来了。

“你喜欢谁啊？说出来我帮你想想主意。”

谢金瞥他一眼，哥俩怎么一点都不像呢？“你别管那个。”

“嘿，你怎么跟小冬似的，张口闭口别管别管的。”见这人别过脑袋不理自己了，李伟一巴掌拍谢金背上，语重心长，“你应该先问她有没有印记。”

“他说没有……”

“哦，问过啦？那没戏了，一般来说灵魂伴侣的印记都是同时出现的，看来这人不是你的那个她，唉，你……”

谢金噌的直起身，把李伟吓一跳，“只能是他！不可能是别人！”

没想到好友如此看重这人，李伟现在可真有点好奇女主角是谁了，“哪个班的？怎么从来没听你提起过？”

谢金心话说出来你得弄死我。

“其实吧，还有种可能……”没等到答案，李伟自顾自说下去，“她可能是骗你的，一般来说不会有人随便展示自己的印记，我要不问，你也不会告诉我吧，毕竟也算是隐私了。”

“有道理……”上次一起洗澡也没仔细看，“那我怎么办？”

“你拿自己的印记去碰对方不就好了，要真是她，肯定能有反应。”李伟说完，觉得这主意好像有点猥琐，又叮嘱一句，“但你可别唐突了人家姑娘。”

“不唐突，不唐突！”

过了今天你就是我大哥了。

“你想干嘛？”

人有失手马有失蹄，李冬被堵在厕所隔间，来人身量极长，挡住了灯光留下一片阴影。

“我想和你谈谈。”

谢金其实堵他好几回了，都被人溜了，没想到在厕所等着，真是阴魂不散。

“没什么好谈的，你不如跟我打一架痛快。”李冬瞪大了眼睛恶狠狠的盯着谢金，至少气势上不能输。这人把隔间的小门整个挡住了，狭小的空间如今容纳着两个人，更显拥挤，两人中间只留一点空隙，随时能挨在一起。

“你手上的伤好了吗？”

没想到先问的是这句，李冬把贴着膏药的左手往身后藏，“别管。”

“唉……我看看。”谢金伸手想去捉那只手，被人用肘部抵住胸口躲了过去，两个人靠得更近了。

“谢金你到底什么意思？你算我谁啊老来烦我，我哥都没你管得多，你要是……”

“我喜欢你。”

“李冬，我喜欢你。”谢金又重复一遍，趁人愣神的工夫把手抓来，双手拢着这人手腕柔着力捂着，手下传来的体温让他忍不住咽了口水，“对不起，那天我撒谎了，其实我有印记了。”

李冬想把手抽走，但谢金捂得暖和，他被烧昏了头，说出话来也有气无力，“你说这干嘛，和我有什么关系……”

“你想看看吗？就在我后腰上。”也不等人答应，说着就去撩衣摆，原先被膏药盖着的地方坦荡荡的露着，红线拧巴在那一小块皮肤上，看不出图形，线条乱七八糟的扯在一块儿，李冬看着他的印记，突然就想起自己的来了。

“乱糟糟的，我看你灵魂没救了。”李冬还想打岔。

“是。”谢金毫不遮掩的望向他，目光真挚不容躲藏，“我一看到你，心就乱了。”

李冬哑口无言。

谢金又试探着问他：“我能看看你的吗？”

“如果，我是说如果……”李冬知道谢金什么意思，他想和自己的印记配对，但他不能保证，“我不是你的灵魂伴侣……”

“只会是你，这世上没有第二个人能匹配我的灵魂。”手腕上的膏药被撕开一角，长时间的黏连使皮肤泛红发皱，“你在害怕什么？”

那印记终于重见天日，依旧狰狞着，依旧错乱着，谢金引导着李冬环上自己的腰。

线与线纠缠，后又松绑，只留一个简单的结将两股线连接在一起。

两人都松了口气。

“看到了吗，李冬，你和我之间，系的是死结。”

谢金心潮澎湃，拿手指去点李冬的胸口。这算是在一起了吧？那是不是该先拥抱一下？

动作被打断，李冬把人推在门上，拉远两人的距离，“你动手动脚的干嘛呢。”

“不是，我……”

“这种事情你搁厕所里说，也就你想得出来。”

责怪的话里带点抱怨，谢金嬉笑着又迎上前，“那我们出去再说一遍。”

“上我哥跟前说一遍敢吗？”

“这主意就是你哥出的。”

李冬又狠狠推一把这人。

你看我信吗！

-END-


End file.
